


Accidental Kiss

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And accidental kisses, I love this prompt, Is the best, M/M, Olivarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Based on "Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide-eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss." Why do I love these type of prompts and stuff so much? They're so cute!





	Accidental Kiss

Barry smiled fondly down at the man sleeping beside him. Team Arrow had been visiting Central City when Captain Cold had decided to show up out of nowhere. It wasn't like Team Flash couldn't handle it, after all, they had dealt with Snart before and he really wasn't much of a threat anymore. But both teams - excluding Oliver - had thought it would be fun for them to team up. It didn't take them long to stop before he actually did any damage or managed to steal anything but that didn't stop Oliver from accusing Barry of "flirting" with his enemies and letting Snart go - which he tried very hard to deny but failed when Cisco and Caitlin agreed with the older man. 

Once they were sure Snart wasn't coming back to Central anytime soon, they all went out to celebrate - much to Oliver's protest - and ended up grabbing food from Big Belly Burger before going back to Barry's apartment as it was the closest - and the biggest. And that's how Barry ended up in this situation; sitting on his couch with Oliver Queen's head in his lap. 

Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in that position; one minute he had been watching tv with Oliver and then the next, the other man was asleep and leaning into him. Barry had tried to move without waking Oliver which resulted in his head falling into his lap. And now he had no idea what to do other than stay calm and just continue watching tv.

But, of course, Barry couldn't do that. Not when Oliver Queen - the man he was in love with - was asleep with his head on Barry's lap and looked so peaceful.

He got distracted, glancing down at the blond vigilante every so often, his gaze lasting longer each time. And then his eyes flickered down, lingering on Oliver's lips. He knew he shouldn't; it would be wrong, Oliver was asleep and definitely would not forgive him. So instead, he leaned down, aiming to place a light kiss on his cheek, knowing that it wouldn't be enough to wake the other man up. 

Apparently, Oliver - who was still very much asleep - decided that this would be a good time to shift his head ever so slightly. And of course, Barry didn't notice and ended up accidentally brushing his lips instead of his cheek. 

His eyes widened as he realised what had happened, the tips of his ears and his neck turned red as he pulled away. Green eyes met blue and Barry was praying that Oliver was too tired to fully comprehend what just happened. The other man stayed quiet as he continued to stare up at Barry who was now hiding his face in his hands, too embarrassed to even glance at him. He groaned and mumbled something along the lines of "if you're going to hit me please just get it over with" causing Oliver to laugh. 

Pulling Barry's hands away from his face, Oliver smiled up at the younger man in amusement. He moved his hands to the back of Barry's neck and gently pulled him closer as he tilted his face upwards, pressing their lips together.

Barry was the first to pull away; cheeks tinted red, eyes blown wide and half-lidded, and lips parted as he breathed in slowly. "I... I didn't mean t... Ollie-" 

Oliver smiled up at the brunet, his eyes lingering for a second on his lips. "You're adorable, you know that, right?" 

Barry seemed surprised at his words and the adoration and love that filled his voice. His lips split into a bright grin, his whole face practically glowing with happiness. And Oliver couldn't be more delighted that it was because of him. 

"Can I..." Barry hesitated, lip still parted as the question hung on the tip of his tongue. "Screw it."

Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion but before he could question Barry, he felt lips press gently against his own. It only lasted for a few seconds, ending far too soon for Oliver's liking which he made very clear as a soft moan left his mouth.

Barry grinned down at him, eyes fluttering closed as Oliver gently stroked his thumb along his cheekbone. "I never thought I would be glad that someone moves in their sleep," he muttered. He opened his mouth as if to try and make what he said sound a bit less weird and ended up groaning quietly when he looked down and saw Oliver staring at him with a confused expression. "I had kinda been aiming to kiss your cheek but then you sorta moved and... yeah..."  he trailed off, his face flushing with each word. 

Oliver's confusion turned into amusement as he smirked up at Barry, shaking his head lightly. Barry just offered him a sheepish grin, still flustered from both the kiss and his own awkwardness. 

Oliver rolled over and pulled himself up so that his head was no longer in Barry's laps. He sent him a cheeky grin as he turned himself and leaned in. Their lips pressing together eagerly as Oliver placed one hand on Barry's waist and guided him down until he was fully lying on the couch. He pulled away and grinned down at him, letting Barry pull him down so that they were lying together. He positioned his arm behind Barry's head and ran his fingers through his hair while the other man draped an arm across his chest, curling closer to his side.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night; arms wrapped around each other, legs entangled and smiling. They eventually began to drift off to sleep, the show they were watching long forgotten and quietly playing in the background. When morning came, the two heroes ignored the hushed voices that sounded so far away and yet far too close talking about how cute they were. They also chose to ignore the very high-pitched squeal that they were almost one hundred percent sure came from Cisco or Thea; most likely both. They ignored everything, deciding that they were allowed this one moment of happiness.


End file.
